First Ministrations
by Kintatsu
Summary: In which puberty hits Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. Hard. Eventual Chibi-Usa/Hotaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and Toei Animation Studios. No profit is being made from this work. Mind, I hear Takeuchi doesn't mind fanworks...

Author's Note: This fic exists because my brain is a _dick_ who won't take no for an answer, sometimes.

{\_*^*_/}

It all started with a game of tag. Victory over Nehellenia had been achieved, and, for the moment, the world was safe. So it only made sense for the Tsukinos and the Outers to get together at the park, allowing the youngest members of their families to play together like they hadn't in far too long. Of course, their games were a bit more _rowdy_ than they'd been before...

Chibi-Usa shrieked with laughter as she rounded the bike rack, Hotaru following not far behind, predatory grin on her face. The former cleared the obstacle with no trouble; the latter was still trying to figure out where all her limbs were compared to where they'd been last week, and didn't quite manage, her leg jarring somewhat painfully against it, and causing a more pleasant jolt elsewhere. _'Well, huh,'_ was her only thought in relation to the second sensation, before she logged the memory away for future contemplation. She still had a pretty girl to catch.

\_/=\_/

Sitting on her bed later that evening, Hotaru reviewed her stumble, focusing on the jolt. Such an odd thing to happen, right... around... _here_. She stared at the eventual destination of her absently wandering left hand, pondering. She'd been an avid reader, still was, and Haruka-papa's porn hadn't been hidden _that_ well. She knew, intellectually, that people enjoyed having their nether regions... stimulated (yes, she'd go with that), but hadn't seen the appeal for herself. Then again... her mind returned to the jolt, a small voice in the back of her mind asking, _'But maybe?' _

She decided to give herself an experimental rub. It was... pleasant. She gave herself another one. Huh. It was _better _the second time. She gave herself a third. Oh, yeah, _definitely_ better as it went along. She slowly lowered herself back as she continued, giving a little contented "hmm" on the way down. This was niiiiiiiice.

A thought occurred to her. Weren't most of those people in the magazines naked? Maybe she should take her pants off, or... her hand withdrew from its ministrations, only to return to them _under _herclothing. Oh, _yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss_, that was _good_. There was a little nub near the top, most of the _feelings_ seemed to be coming from there, so she focused on it... her hips twitched as a little _shudder _passedthrough her body and small _noises_ spawned unbidden from her throat, _shit yes,_ why hadn't she done this _sooner_, it was _fantastic_, and it _kept getting better. _Wasn't there something about going inside... ?

Her initial forays in that direction were somewhat disappointing at first, because while the sensations were _interesting_, they weren't overwhelmingly _wonderful_ like the others. As she withdrew her fingers, however, a patch of tissue that felt a little _different_ from the rest caught her attention. Curious, she pressed on it... oh, that was good, too, that was _very_ good. Oh, hey, the small noises were back (why did she keep making those?), and the _twitching_ seemed to be helping. Her free hand clutched the sheet involuntarily...

There was a knock on the door. Setsuna-mama's voice came through, "Hotaru, it's almost time for dinner."

Nononono_no, _she was getting closer to, to, to _something, _dinner could _wait, dammit!_ She managed to choke out, "Just a – _nnngh!_ – minute!"

There was a moment of silence followed by a quick, "Take your time," then footsteps away from her door.

That distraction dealt with, her attention returned to her _attentions_, building herself back up to where she'd been, _shuddering_ all the while, when it occurred to her to hit _both _spots _at the same time_, could she even _do_ that without exploding, maybe she wanted to explode, it seemed like a _really _good idea right now, _so _glad she used her fretting hand for this, she could probably pull it off, and...

The _twitching_ became rolling, the shudders full body _spasms,_ and the small noises became impassioned cries, she was so close, so, so close and right there, _right there, RIGHT THERE, __**YEEEEEEEEESSS!**_

\_/=\_/

When Setsuna had come back down the stairs looking distinctly uncomfortable, and sans Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru had raised a single eyebrow each. Setsuna explained, "Hotaru has discovered the joys of self-gratification, it seems."

This had gotten the _other_ eyebrows up. "Oh?" spoke Michiru. Setsuna had merely cleared her throat in response. Haruka had opened her mouth to say something, when...

"aaaaaa_aaaaaAAAAAAAA__**AAAAAA**__**AAAHHHHHHNNNN! **_ "

… _resounded_ from upstairs. Haruka closed her mouth. Opened it again, and said, "I'm getting that girl a gag."

Michiru had directed a pointed glare Haruka's way while Setsuna tried _almost_ successfully to hide a smile.

\_/=\_/

A few days later, Haruka had wordlessly deposited a small object in Hotaru's hand, before moving to lounge on the couch. Hotaru had stared at it blankly until Michiru had walked into eyeshot and spotted it. Her reaction was immediate.

"HARUKA!"

"What? I said I'd get her one."

"_I didn't think you were SERIOUS!"_

"Well, do _you_ want her waking the neighbors?"

Hotaru tuned out their bickering (they'd almost definitely make up later), blushed, and pocketed the gag.

{\_*^*_/}

Author's Note: Welp, that's chapter one of about _four_ done. Dammit, brain, my first multi-chapter fic that _actually requires it_, and you decide it's going to be a smut-fic. Seriously? _Seriously._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, yesterday, I found out that the concept vomit (link in profile) that spring-boarded this fic may have had an erroneous premise. It _still_ makes too much horrifying sense to me.

{\_*^*_/}

It all came back to that time in the park. Chibi-Usa had been almost _certain_ that she'd be able to evade Hotaru until it was time to go home, thus winning their game of tag, especially after Hotaru had stumbled on that bike rack. Sadly, 'twas not to be, for Hotaru had a psychological advantage over most her age: she knew what it was to be infirm, and to die. As such, she tended to _revel_ in her second life's vitality whenever she could. It said something, perhaps, that on this occasion, she'd chosen to do so by turning their friendly game of tag into a friendly game of flying tackle. On the upside, Chibi-Usa _seriously_ doubted she'd injure herself tripping ever again.

She tried to keep this in mind as she (once again) felt Hotaru crash into her shoulders. She let out a "wuff!" as she hit the ground, Hotaru's weight serving to drive the breath from her lungs even harder. She turned her head to mock glare at Hotaru as the warm pressure on her back lifted, Hotaru rising to all fours, still pinning the girl under her, knees on either side of Chibi-Usa's left leg, expression of triumphant, savage _joy_ on her face.

"Gotcha," was all Hotaru said, before springing to her feet and tearing off like a hellhound, her right knee leaving _tingles_ in its wake on her way up. _'Huh,'_ was the only thought Chibi-Usa spared to the phenomenon, before surging after Hotaru with a roar of pretend rage.

\_/=\_/

Chibi-Usa's thoughts would not return to

_Hotaru's leg pressed against suddenly alive and aware nerves_

the last tag of the day until her after-dinner bath. Usagi had already left to ramble about how great and fun and all those other good things her day had been to a patiently (half-)listening Rei on the phone, leaving Chibi-Usa alone with her

_strange_

_disturbing_

_enticing?_

thoughts and free time on her

_inexplicably restless_

hands. She sank into the water, trying to get her mind off of

_Hotaru's breath hot on her ear, skin tightening in response_

losing the game, it wasn't like losing to _Usagi_ after all, besides, Hotaru had such long

_perfectly, beautifully toned_

_awkwardly graceful_

legs, it was no wonder she was so fast on straightaways and open ground... like... the... park...

This wasn't working, her hands had stealthily worked their way south while she wasn't paying attention, and were making small rubbing motions between her legs, and... it felt pretty good, actually. Maybe she should keep doing it?

_Hotaru's face slowly broke into the smile of the predator with all the time in the world as she languidly stalked forward, half-lidded eyes never leaving her prey,_

Chibi-Usa shivered. That... hadn't been a memory.

_her oh so **very** trapped prey. Chibi-Usa's back was against a wall, her eyes following the deceptively slender creature before her with nervous excitement. All too soon and not soon enough, they were separated by mere **centimeters**, Hotaru not... **quite**... touching the girl before her._

Chibi-Usa's breath was coming in faster, now, and she was starting to grind into her hands, little jerks here and there, how had she not realized this was a _thing_ before?

"_Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru breathed into her ear, still not touching, not quite, but so **tantalizingly** close, "turn around."_

Chibi-Usa got out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and shakily made her way to her attic bedroom. She'd need something besides her hands for this next part, maybe her mattress? Yeah, that sounded good,

_Chibi-Usa complied, shivering with anticipation, as Hotaru leaned away slightly, **still** not allowing the other girl to touch her, not yet._

that sounded _perfect_. She mounted the edge and

_Once Chibi-Usa had settled into her new position, Hotaru lightly rested her hands on the shorter girl's hips, **finally** granting her the touch she'd been craving. Hotaru's leg parted hers as she leaned in to murmur in her captive's ear, "Ready?"_

_Chibi-Usa nodded in confirmation. Hotaru "hmm"ed as her grip on Chib-Usa's hips tightened, and then she_

_**thrust**_

against the mattress, as she__gasped in

_against Chibi-Usa, making her gasp in_

_**heated pleasure, again and again, unending it seemed, surely it couldn't get any better than this? A keening whine escaped from her throat, unbidden,**_

_making Hotaru chuckle,_

_**as it continued to do just that, she could feel herself starting to crack somehow, and she wanted to, and then she shattered, and**_

_then she was slumping against the wall, Hotaru gently lowering her to the ground, and when she was safely lying down, she turned her head to gaze in wonderment at the amazing girl behind her, as the warm pressure on her back lifted, Hotaru rising to all fours, still pinning the girl under her, knees on either side of Chibi-Usa's left leg, expression of triumphant, savage **joy** on her face._

"_Gotcha," was all Hotaru said._

she lay shuddering on the bed, the odd whimper escaping from her, as she realized she _might_ be in trouble.

{\_*^*_/}

Author's Note: The following is an outtake that I couldn't make fit into the flow of the fic, as it's really more oriented towards a realization of _love_ than one of _lust, _and this chapter was geared towards the latter.

\_/=\_/

[…] it was no wonder she was so fast on straightaways and open ground... like... the... park... perhaps tag had not been the best choice if she'd wanted any chance of winning. It had been like challenging Mako to an arm-wrestling match,

_dangling over a chasm, Hotaru's life-saving grip firm and strong, despite her entire body telling her she couldn't do this, it was futile, it was **suicide**, and in that moment, Chibi-Usa realizes Hotaru would die for her_

or Usagi to a food-eating contest,

_a monstrous, ghostly hand plunges into her chest, ripping out her heart crystal the hard way, her last conscious act is to tell Hotaru that she's glad she's okay, and her last conscious thought is the realization that she'd gladly die for Hotaru_

it just wasn't _done_ if you didn't want to lose horribly.


End file.
